Red Scorpion
by choconick
Summary: Quall. Chapters 1,2,3,4,5,& 6 are up so far. Please R + R!
1. The Mission

Notes: Okay first of all I have to say that this story has nothing to do with my other story(soon to be stories on the site). I don't write a lot of sequels or   
prequels unless the stroy is really good and a lot of people like it. Anyway, I always thought Rinoa was nice, but I think she is just too much of a happy   
and nice person for Squall. Quistis understands him an even knows what he thinking (she can finish his sentaces .) and I always thought that they would   
make a much better couple. And in case you notice Quistis is acting more loose and not so tight is because that is how I wrote her to be, in this story its 4   
years later and she is a much more relaxed person.  
  
Red Scorpion  
Chapter 1  
  
We were in happy times. All of us had come together and were able to defeat Ultimecia. I was so glad that we had finally done it. My heart was filed of joy and   
excitement, yet at the same time sorrow. I knew from the first mission in Timber they were falling in love. Squall proposed to Rinoa shortly after the final battle. Of   
course she said yes and they had a beautiful wedding. I had loved Squall, and not as a big sister. I couldn't help myself it was the way I felt. I tried to blame it on the   
orphanage, but even after we left Trabia I still had feelings for him. It was 4 years ago and I find myself now at my 22nd birthday being assigned on a special mission to Dollet. I can't focus on the mission briefing however, I am lost in thought.  
  
The old gang still hangs out at Balamb Garden.   
Cid and Edea moved 3 years ago and appointed Xu as headmistriss and Squall happily left his leadship roles to become a regular SeeD again.   
Selphie is all grown up know, she is mature, but she still is her old cheerful self.   
Zell is well.... Zell. He still stuffs his face with hot dogs whenever he gets the chance.   
Rinoa... she is currently in classes to become a SeeD. I hear that feild exam is coming up in a few months for her to take. Squall insisted that if she wanted to keep   
fighting with us she had to train to become a SeeD.   
Galbadia Garden was reopened and Irvine decided not to go back and was officialy transferred here.   
And last (and probably least...) Seifer... Edea insisted that he be let back into the Garden before they moved. The disiplinary commitee got back together and Seifer still   
isn't a SeeD.   
None of us hardly ever speak with him. I find myself thinking deeply about the many things that have changed in the past years. Suddenly though I realize that my  
name is being repeatedly shouted.  
  
"QUISTIS!" Xu shouts at me. I jolt to attention and give an appology to Xu. "Quistis for this mission your partner will be.. hmmm.. Squall." Now I'm really paying   
attention. I can't believe that I get to go on a mission all alone with Squall (alone meaning being him and any other person than Rinoa .). And don't get the wrong idea I'm not trying to have an affair  
with Squall. I just want to be able to talk to him and to do stuff together without Rinoa hanging all over him. I mean Rinoa got him to open up his feeling a little bit I   
guess, but other than that she should just go back to Timber to help her little resistance group. Now there was only one problem...  
  
"Umm uh, what was the mission again?" I asked giving a little fake smile. -.-' Xu sighed and shook her head at me.  
  
"You and Squall are to visit Dollet and investigate the disaperrances of local children." She told me in a rather dull manner.   
  
"Yes ma'am!" I exclaimed saluting. I then l left her office and went to the dormatories to find Squall.  
  
* * *  
  
I wandered the long hallways of dormitories beofre I finally reached/found Squall's dormitory. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Squall opened up and looked   
at me in confusing which proebably ment 'Why the hell are you at my dorm?' I giggled and asked if I could come in. He gave me a little smile and opened the door. That  
was odd and at the same time made me feel a little warmer. Squall still usually doesn't smile much.   
  
He sat and his bed and I sat down next to him. I quickly explained the mission and told him that we would leave tonight at 1900 hours. He didn't say much, just nodded   
mostly. Then he said he was going to pack and took out a bag from beneath his bed and went to his dresser drawers. I left and headed to the training center to go work  
out for a few hours.  
  
I entered the training center and was about to open the door on the right hand side when I herd something in the bushes. How did a monster get over here? Someone   
must have left a door open again. I took out my wip prepared to strike at any moment. I slowly walked towards the bushes and as I neared I realized whatever it was, it   
didn't see me. I grabbed ahold of some of the branches and quickly pulled them aside to reveal- (dum dum dum)   
  
Two hot and horny teenagers! (Ahh!) Thankfully nothing had happened yet (meaning they were only making out and only shirts were missing). My old instructor side   
kicked in.  
  
"You two! What do you think you are doing here?! Do you realize I thought there was some sort of creature in there and was about to attack." I shouted at them. They   
looked from me to my whip and the guy quickly got off the girl and they scurried around to put their shirts on. I realized I might have been a little hard on them and   
decided to drop the Instructor and be a little more funner. "And how about you save that for the dorm rooms next time." They looked suprised (as I imagine even I must   
have been) to here me say that. Then there faces broke into huge grins as they ran off holding hands. I then smiled and opened the door to the training center.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. The Train Ride

Notes: First Chapter wasn't very serious and probably had more humor in it than I wanted. This chapter is going to be more serious and will focus more on   
her feelings for Squall. There isn't that much going on in this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
  
Red Scorpion  
Chapter 2  
  
When I finished training I went to the locker room to shower and change. I am very nervous about the mission with Squall. I admit that I have feling for him and that I do   
love him, but thankfully it is not as intense as it was years ago. I learned to relax more and not to be such a bossy instructor I also learned how to take my feelings down  
to a minimum so I dont think about a lot. It is very hard to explain. Anyway when I was done showering and I went to my locker and put on some new cloths and went  
back to my dorm to pack al of my things. We were going to leave in one hour and I still hadn't packed my things. The bad part to lossing my instructor side was that   
now I am much more lazy than I used to be.  
  
I slowly left the training center and walked down the main hall gazing up at the darkening sky. The moon was up and you could see its beautiful reflextion on the pools   
of water. I gazed over the railing into water seeing my own reflection. I don't mean to brag, but I was kinda pretty you know? I stayed like that for a few minutes before   
I could have sworn I saw Squalls reflection in the water next to me. The reflection was smiling and winked at me. Then it was about to pat me on the back. Now I'm seeing   
things? I must be tired or something. Then I felt it. A hands giving me a gentle pat on the back. I quickly stood up straight and turned towards Squall.  
  
"Hello Quistis, you look suprised to see me?" He said rather confused.  
  
"Well you see I thought that the reflection was just a- uh nevermind I'm just tired," I said quickly. "I have to go pack my things so uh I'll meet you in the parking lot in an  
hour okay?" He nodded as I quickly walked to my dorm room to pack.  
  
* * *  
  
I grabbed my bag and ran towards the parking lot with no time to spare. I had fallen asleep and as I entered the parking lot I saw Squall already waiting in the car we  
were going to take to Balamb. I threw my things in the back I entered the passenger side. If we didn't hurry we were going to miss our train.  
  
"Sorry I fell asleep," I explained. "But that doesn't matter, right now we have to get to the train station."  
  
"Its okay," He replied as his stepped on the gas making the tries screech as he puched the car to its limits as we drove from Garden to the city Balamb.   
  
It was a very bumpy ride and aside from almost crashing the car into Zells house it wasn't that bad. He parked it as we ran up into the train station with our things. We   
barely made it ; as we got on the train pulled away from the station. I was tired and didn't feel like staying in the main car with the other people. I opened the door to our  
hallway and I went into the SeeD cabin. I threw my thing down on the bottom bunk and laid down. I sighed as Squall entered and placed his things on the top bunk.   
After the nap I was no longer tired and I just laid there for a while. I was bored and I soon wondered if Squall was asleep.  
  
"Squall?" I asked. I didn't hear anything for a while, and then he jumped down from the top bunk startling me and sat down on the bottom of my bed. I was laying on the   
outside so I moved over to give him some more room. Insted of sitting better he puts feet up on the bed and lays next to me. My heart skips a beat as he then turned to   
face me.   
  
"Quistis I have a problem," He said a little nervously. "You know I really love Rinny a lot and that I wanted her to be a SeeD so she was safe when we fought and stuff   
right?" I nodded. "Well it's just maybe it wasn't such a good idea. I'm on missions and stuff a lot and she has all these new friends who you know are a few years   
younger than her. She says she loves me and everything, but sometimes she will go out with her friends to do something without me which I am okay with. But   
sometimes these friends are girls and boys and there is always this one boy who hangs all over her like she used to do to me. And now she even goes on these weird late   
night study sessions with him and and I dont know it just is weird and I don't know if we were right for each other."   
  
Wow I thought. The way he said it it almost made sense. I knew he ment he was wondering if Rinoa still loves him and questioning even more whether he still loves   
Rinoa. It is a tough one. I don't know what to tell him. I can't tell him to dump her and hope to go out with him myself or anything. Yet I can't tell him he should pretend   
when something isnt real, or anything.  
  
"Well Squall, that is really something I can't help you with." I said. "All I know is that if you still love her, if you get that special in your heart when you think of her and   
see her and you can imagine yourself spending the rest of your life with her then you should go up to her and tell her how you feel and fix things. Although in the same   
way, don't pretend that there is something real there, if there isn't..." Satisfied with my answer I looked at him and found myself getting a hug from him. I never knew   
Squall to be a hugging kind of guy and this completely took me by surprise. I hugged him back and he smiled at me.  
  
"Thanks Quisty," He said. "Thanks."  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Dollet

Notes: This chapter will not focus on Squall and Quistis so muhc as it will mostly be about their mission. Now you have to remember the mission isn't as   
important as the character relationships okay? this story is not supposed to be an excited SeeD mission, just keep that in mind. A little short, but hey.  
  
  
Red Scorpion  
Chapter 3  
  
I woke up the sound of the train whistle announcing we had reached Dollet. I must have fallen asleep. I was very groggy and as I turned on my side I gasped. There laying  
next to me was Squall. I cooudln't believe it, we must have just fallen asleep. He looked at me and smiled, then to realized what happened. I decided I ahd to say what   
had to be said.  
  
"Okay, nothing happened, it is no big deal, we just don't mention it okay?" I said quickly letting Instructor Trepe take charge. He agreed and got out of the bed and went   
into the bathroom to take a shower. I made my bed and got out my cloths and waitd for him to get out of the shower. After a while I realized that he had forgotten to take   
his clothes into the bathroom. I grabbed the neatly folded pile and knocked on the door. The water stopped and Squall opened the door a bit. I handed him his clothes.   
And he quickly finihsed his shower letting me have a turn.  
  
* * *  
  
We left the train station together and headed towards the mayors house to let him know we were the SeeD's sent to investigate the disapearences. The mayor didn't have   
much to say and he wasn't that big of a help. He told us that so far 7 children had gone missing in the past two weeks. The citezens were all very scared and many were  
leaving town and going to Timber or Balamb. We left the mayors and decided to go and visit some of the families with missing children. The streets were deserted. It was   
very creepy, streets normally full of laughter and conversation were now dead silent.   
  
We went to the house of the girl who went missing the first night, Liv Baki. Not much information there, her parents told us that she was sound asleep in her bed. She was   
asleep at 2200 hours but around 300 hours her father had woken up to use the bathroom and before he went into his bedroom he checked on Liv and found her bed empty.  
  
The next house where Gena Gar was missing had about the same story. So far all we knew is these children were disapearing in there sleep and no one knew where they  
were. Obviously there was some kind of relation between all of the missing children.  
  
At the next house it was again a girl missing from her sleep. When we were inpecting her room I noticed a photograph. Now normally I wouldn't pay much attention to this,   
but this one caught my eye. I realized I had seen it before. It was a picture of two girls playing out on the beach. I realized I had seen it a few hours earlier at the Baki   
house.  
  
As we went to the last house we realized that all of these children were friends and knew each other quite well. But what did that mean? THey all knew each other wel and  
were all missing. It had to mean something, didn't it? After that me and Squall called it a night and retired to the Dollet Hotel. We shared a room (Don't get me wrong, but   
Balamb Garden sure can be cheap sometimes),and had separte beds (I know what you were thinking...)  
  
We talked for a while about what could be going on here. I had absolutely no clue, and I don't think that Squall did either. There had to be something missing something   
that we just didn't see. I guess that we will have to hope that we get some more leads tomorrow. All I can do for now is pray that the children are okay.  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. The Hotel

Notes: Okay now we gotta go back to focussing more on Squall and Quistis. To tell you the truth I haven't quite decided how it is going to end yet. I have a   
few ideas, but I am not sure which one would suit the ending of the story best. I just have to see were it is going and if the ending should be more of a   
lighter happy or a serious or a depressing. You will just have to wait and see. I finally got around to editing the chapters. All you people were bugging me so much so I just decided the heck with it, I'll do it now. There are you happy?   
  
Red Scorpion  
Chapter 4  
  
I couldn't sleep. I tried, but whenever I did sleep I found myself having terrible nightmares about the things that the children are or had to go through. It was very early in the   
morning. I stepped out of bed and went to the balcony to look outside. Our hotel was located right by the beach giving us a lovely view of the water. I gazed out at the   
ocean, the moon was in its cresent stage and was reflected on the water.   
  
I then gazed at the sky. There were hundreds of stars everywhere. Stars have always facinated me. They are millions of miles away and although a star might have   
burned out years and years ago its light is still traveling throughout space. It is very facinating to me.  
  
I felt eyes upon me and turned around to see Squall looking me at he slowly walked from his bed toward the balcony. I felt a bit embaresed wearing just the large shirt   
that I slept in. He didn't seem to care or notice as he stepped out next to me. I gave him a small smile which he returned as he stepped out onto the balcony next to me.   
I didn't know what to say to him. We hadn't talked much since the train ride.   
  
What do you say to the one you secretly love? I decided I would try to avoid anything that would lead to Rinoa or anything that would be uncomfortable. I was still   
nervous from falling asleep with him on the same bed. I decided that I should try to talk about the mission.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," I said. "I can't stop thinking about those poor kids."   
  
"I know what you mean," He replied. Awkward silence. I didn't know what else to talk about.  
  
"Aren't the stars beautiful?" I asked him turning away from him and gazing back up into the sky. Suddenly I saw a shooting star going across the sky.  
  
"Make a wish Quistis," Squall said quietly. I turned toward him and decided gazing into those eyes were much better than the stars. He leaned in towards my face.   
I didn't know what to do, he was getting closer and closer and Rinoa and- I couldn't stop him or myself, nor did I honestly want to. My heart pounded in my chest as I   
wrapped my arms around him as he did to me. Then we began to french kiss. He held me closer and I felt like I could have stayed like that forever. Suddenely I   
remembered the one thing that stopped this moment from being perfect. I broke the kiss and backed away a few feet.  
  
"Squall, I- Rinoa?" Was all I could say. He looked down at me and frowned.  
  
"She doesn't love me, she needs someone young and cool and fun..." He began to explain. I didn't let him finish. I gave him a short, but passionate kiss.  
  
"Squall, you are married, okay?" I tried to tell him. "I... love you, btu I can't do anything about the fact that you are married. I can't do anything with you without feeling   
like I'm being a terrible cheating slut. (Which is true, but that is a completely different story) You have to understand." And with that I left him standing there snd went to my bed. A few minutes later he went into his bed as   
well. I don't think that either of us slept the rest of the night, but I didn't want to talk or do anything else to let Squall know that I was awake.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime shortly before dawn I got up to take a shower. I had absolutely no idea what to say to Squall today. I think that I should try to avoid any discussion on the   
events of last night and shuggest that we split up today; I can go search for some more clues while Squal interrogates townspeople. Hopefully everything will turn out all   
right in the end. I got out of the shower and dried my hair, then put on my clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. Squall was sitting up on the end of his bed with some   
clothes in his hands. I was staring a bit and as his head went up and our eyes locked I quickly turned my head away and put my old things in my suitcase. 10 minutes   
later he came out of the bathroom and approached me.  
  
"Quistis," He began. "I have been doing a lot of thinkin-"  
  
"Stop!" I exclaimed cutting his sentace short. "Lets not talk about that okay?" He nodded. "Today I think we should split up..." I told him what I thought we should do   
and just nodded the whole time and left. I sighed as I walked out or our room and towards the lobby to go sluething the popular areas in Dollet. 


	5. Misfits

Notes: I thought the last chapter was kinda weird and I'm not quite sure I wanted things to happen that way. I havent wrote in a few days (School AHHH!) but I am working on some more chapter for this stroy and putting up a new story ( A surprise that you don't see too often). And as you probably guessed this chapter is going to be about the missing kids. There will only probably be a few more chapters, maybe more if I can come up with some new exciting ideas. I still havent decided how I am gunna end this story, I don't want it too be really dark so I think it's either going to be light and a bit funny or serious, but noting terrible. Again I have said it before when I am all done I'll go and edit everything so it's perfect.   
  
Red Scorpion  
Chapter 5  
  
I entered the lobby and walked out of the front door onto the streets. I figured this was either some kind of random serial killer/ child rapist or what I really thought was that it was a person that was connected to all of these kids. I couldn't think of anyone though, none of them were related and it wasn't like they were all in some kind of club. I decided I shopuld first go check out the places that were full of the people in the town. If I talked to enough people and put together what they told of the children I was bound to figure something out.  
  
I fist decided that I would check out the pub. I entered and saw it full of drunk middle aged men, along with a few women and younger and cleaner men. I sat up at the bar next I pleasent looking fellow in a buisiness suit.  
  
"Hey there," I said friendly giving him a smile. "I am a SeeD from Balamb Garden and me and my partner are here to investigate the disapearence of the children." I had started out nice, but finished off serious. "Do you know any of them, or know someone I could talk to?" He shifted in his seat a bit and turned t lok at me.  
  
"I wish I could help, but I don't even live here. My old buddy Mick's son was one of the missing kids. I didn't really know the boy very well I'm sorry." He said then getting up from his seat leaving the bar. I asked around the other people, but not very many of them knew the children. There was one person however who helped me more than I would realize at that moment. I walked up to a women who looked just a bit older than I. I learned her name was Katarin and that she was the nurse at the grade school in the city.  
  
"I would love to tell you lots of nice stories about the little kiddies, but there ain't none!" She exclaimed. "Those little brats drove us crazy, the whole lot of 'em. They were the misfits I guess you could say, troublemakers didn't fit in with the other kids. I'm surprised their ld teacher hasn't gone crazy and locked 'imself up in the asylum, they were always playing tricks on the poor man. All I can say is the school has been much more quieter with them not around." She really was happy to see them go. I mean sure kids can be a little annoying at times, but how could they be so bad you wished they were gone! Disgusted I left the bar and headed to the school.  
  
* * *  
  
It was recess time when I arrived. I went into the office and walked up to the secretary. She was a plump little eldery women wearing far too much makup for someone her- no any age! I held back my giggles as I waited for her to finish up her conversation on the phone. When she placed it down she smiled sweetly at me and asked:  
  
"How may I help ya dear?"  
  
"I was wondering If I could go out and speak to some of the children and teachers about the disapearences." I said in a very serious tone. I couldn't believe what happened next. She smiled! She quickly tried to hide it with a frown.  
  
"Go right ahead, we are all very traumatized from this experience though..." She stated smiling again. What was wrong with these people! How could they have wanted these children to be hurt or even dead! Something was wrong here and I intended to get to the bottom of it! I gave her my Instructor eye, the one thing I loved about the old teaching side of me. It was my secret weapon to make any student confess or at least feel incredibally bad and guilty about any wrong doing they had done. She slid down in her chair again and then turned away to a computer. There was something very fishy going on here.  
  
I walked out of the office and went down the hallway towards the playground. I stepped outdoors and watched the children running around and playing games with each other. I walked up to some of the adults monitering the kids. I explained who I was and then why I was here. They scowled at the childrens names and told me all about the terrible things they did. Worms in food, mud with coffee, taking things from one perons desk and then putting in it another making the two fude. They also had done more serious things such make fak fire drills and had once looked theirslef in the Principals office playing loud music over the P.A. I giggled as they gave me a stern look quickly shuting me up.  
  
I walked away from them and went over to the swings where a young boy was all alone. I walked up to him and asked him why he was all alone.  
  
"Because no likes me, my friends are all gone and- and- I'm gunna die!" He exclaimed grabbing onto me crying.  
  
"How can you say sometihng like that!?" I asked alarmed. "You will be just fine, why would you die?" THe boy stopped crying and looked up at me.  
  
"First he killed all of my friends and now he is gunna kill me too! We didn't mea fro anything really bad to happen we were just having fun!" He said, then started to cry again.  
  
"None of your friends are dead! They are just missing, but don't worry I am going ot find them and bring them all back safe and sound okay?" I asked calmly.  
  
"Okay..." He slowly replied. I realized that if the person taking all of the children had targetted this group because of how they acted in school then it could be a staff emeber that worked there. And then I also realized that the cute little boy still clinging to me, could be next... 


	6. The Letter

Notes: Hello peoples. I'm so sorry I haven't wrote for a while, I just got really distracted and I have been really busy with school and some family stuff. I will try to finish this and add some chapters to my other stories. I am working on some new ones also. Anyway as I am writing this I don't know what I am going to do with the end of this chapter. I have a pretty good idea and depending on what I write I might again focus this chapter on Squall and Quistis instead of the mission, its kinda been going back and worth here huh? Well if I can't think of anything to write about them then I'll just make this a little longer and focus on the mission. I might make this story really long if I want to, the mission is going to end soon, but what will happen when they go back to Balamb garden?   
  
Red Scorpion  
Chapter 6  
  
I left the school and raced towards the hotel. I was hopeing that Squall was done talking to the families and would be back in our room. I got to the hotel and threw open the front door and ran in kncoking down a young man standing around.   
  
"Watch where your fuc-" I started to say, but then I saw the kids dad behind him, and Let me tell you, he did not look like the kind of guy you wanted to piss off. I decided to change my approach. "I mean uh... I'm really sorry, I'm such a klutz, hehe..." I helped him up and continued running towards the stairs, no time for elevators. I climbed up them and wet to the door of our hotel. I decided to slow it down then and to make sure my hair wasn't screwed up. I didn't want Squall seeing me in such a mess.   
  
I then opened the door and stepped inside. I didn't see Squall anywhere at first and I went and sat on my bed. I then noticed the doors to the balcony were open and I saw Squall outside looking around the beach. I cleared my throat to get him to notice me. He turned around and sighed coming inside sitting down next to me. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to avoid talking about last night. Maybe if I talked about what happened at the school I could hold it off a little longer and then I could try to think of what exactly I could tell him.  
  
"Quistis," He said looking at me. "I know that you don't want to talk about what happened, but we have to." There goes my idea of putting it off. I looked back at him and tried to quickly think off something to say. He was probably just going to say about how he just did that to make himself feel better if he was thinking that something was going on between Rinoa and the SeeD Trainee. I knew what he wanted, if you know you partner is cheating on you then you would rather have a little fling to show yourself I'm not boring or stupid, I can get people to like me. (I've said it before and I'll say it again, that is a completely different story)  
  
"Listen I wasn't thinking and it was wrong just forget about it," I said quietly looking down. He grabbed my chin and pulled it up so I was forced to look into those deep intense eyes. I noticed that his face was a little red and his eyes were a bit puffy and were wet. Had he been crying? Is he going to cry? I didn't know what to expect from and I just sat there with a questining look on my face.  
  
"I recieved a letter from Rin today..." He started. "And she said that- I mean uh nevermind its not important, you wouldn't care." After that he took his hands off of my face and covered his eyes and looked down. He was actually crying. I knew that something was really wrong. I knew I couldn't force it out of him. Of course it was something about Rinoa and the other guy. I knew he didn't love me, again I was just a little fling to make him feel better. I was so mad at him, but I felt sympathy for him too. I knew the one thing that I could do to make him at least feel a little bit better. I gave him a hug, a big and long hug.  
  
I stayed likr that for a few minutes, just holding him while he tried to calm down and stop crying. He looked into my eyes and I looked back into his. Those eyes that just a while ago had been deep and intense, were now sad and scared. I knew I had to be the one to say the encouraging helpful thing, why is it always me?  
  
"Squall, I'm pretty sure I know what the letter is about..." I said. "But remember not every relationship is ment to be..." I realized this wasn't the message I wanted to give him. "Okay forgot that. Squall, You are a lion. You are brave and strong and you have gone through many things byself with ease. However the lion can't do everything by himself. Every lion has his lioness right? His little light to guide him through the darkness and fill him up with courage when he needs it. Maybe Rinoa just wasn't your lioness. Maybe your lioness is still out there somewhere waiting for her lion to come for her."  
  
Hmmm, I guess that's one way to say things. I think it's really really deep, but it is kinda corny :( Oh well, I hope it got the message across that I wanted to tell him and I hope he feels at least a little bit more better. He smiled at me at me and gave em a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Quisty.." He said pulling away looking at me. "Maybe you are the lioness for me..."  
  
What!? What was he asking? To date? Marry!? Are they even planning on a divorce!?!?  
  
End Chapter 6 


	7. Author's Note

Hey people. I know it has been a few monthes since i last wrote on this story, I plan on finishing it, but I have been really busy and stressed with school and then health problems with my mom. Well I will try really hard to get it up soon. Bye. -Nick 


End file.
